Warp gate (xel'naga)
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= WarpGate SC1 Game1.png|SC1 WarpGate SCR Game1.png|SCR WarpGate Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize= |race=Xel'naga |faction=Protoss |campname=''The Stand'' The Iron Fist |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=750 (StarCraft: Enslavers II)StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size=Large |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin= |costgas= |supply= |time= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor=1 |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat=x |concatbott= }} The warp gate is a xel'naga structureBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. designed to facilitate instantaneous travel over interplanetary and interstellar distances.1998-08-07. Warp Gates. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Knowledge of how to use warp gates is rare.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Overview Warp gates are present on thousands of worlds with each connecting to other active gates unless specifically programmed not to do so. The Aiur gateBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. opens for six minutes before disabling itself. There is also a gate on ShakurasBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. and Ehlna. The warp gate of Shakuras can be sealed against entry from any other gate. Anything attempting to access the gate while it is being sealed would be redirected to a world, survivable to the protoss, but without access to other protoss. If zerg managed to enter the gate in such a state, they would pose no threat to Shakuras. When someone enters a gate, the "ground" seems solid beneath them but it quickly becomes dark until they reach near the other side. Much of protoss technology is based on the study of xel'naga artifacts. The protoss gateway and stargate perform similarly to the xel'naga warp gate but are technically inferior due to incomplete understanding of the original examples.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Gateway, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 History Ancient History During the mentorship the protoss learned to build warp gates from the xel'naga. The protoss continued to build their own gates during the Aeon of Strife before the necessary knowledge was lost until recent times. The strategic value of rediscovered xel'naga and protoss warp gates means conflict may erupt as great powers attempt to assert control over them. Brood War Flight to Shakuras Following the zerg invasion of Aiur and the destruction of the Overmind, the zerg rampaged across Aiur, killing nearly seventy percent of its population. Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Aiur had a single functional warp gate. Survival became the primary concern for the protoss. Dark Prelate Zeratul and Praetor Artanis led an exodus of refugees through the gate to Shakuras. Zerg were already extant in the gate's immediate vicinity. Templar, including Praetor Fenix and Ladranix, and Commander Jim Raynor remained on Aiur to defend the refugees fleeing to the gate. However, zerg also began making the transit to the Dark Templar homeworld. The defenders were forced to shut down the gate to inhibit the zerg.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Fenix programmed the gate not to open onto Shakuras, whereas Raynor simply shot the control panel with his rifle. The stranded protoss scattered. Some of the stranded protoss formed into the Shel'na Kryhas and the Tal'darim. Emperor's Flight Fenix and Raynor remained on Aiur and fortified a gate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Elsewhere the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Force was conquering the Terran Dominion. Raynor and a protoss escort traveled to Korhal and rescued Emperor Arcturus Mengsk from capture and execution.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Mengsk and his rescuers returned to the base on Aiur. The gate was activated in preparation for an escape from UED pursuers. The UED had to deal with both the nearby, and seemingly disoriented, zerg, in addition to protoss and terran fortifications, as they closed in on Mengsk. However, the gate's energies incited the surrounding zerg to attack; in the confusion Raynor and Mengsk escaped through the gate, which then self-destructed. Enslavers The Dark Templar terrorist Ulrezaj hatched a plot to drive the Khalai from Shakuras. He planned to transfer enslaved zerg from Char to a space platform over Shakuras through a warp gate, then enhance them until they could resist the effects of the xel'naga temple. This plan was foiled by heroes dispatched to Char on Zeratul's orders.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map ArchivesChris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Post-Brood War Following the , the protoss had become so desperate they became willing to attempt to build these devices themselves. Warp gate technology had been devised by the Battle of Artika,Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. which took place on or before 2503.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Jake Ramsey, a renegade terran archaeologist, and Rosemary Dahl, a mercenary, traveled to Aiur in a system runner, seeking a specific piece of ancient technology. They were advised by a protoss preserver, Zamara, now a disembodied spirit within Ramsey's brain. Together they reunited the two quarreling groups and attempted to escape to Shakuras through the warp gate. However, due to the damage inflicted on the gate by Jim Raynor, they had to pause to repair it. Few of the refugees made it before they were attacked by the zerg and later by the devastating dark archon, Ulrezaj. In an effort to protect themselves, the protoss of Shakuras shut down their gate network, stranding Ramsey. End War The Aiur warp gate was reactivated during the End War, sending zerg and hybrid forces commanded by Amon through to attack Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Last Stand. (in English). November 10, 2015 The Shakuras warp gate was destroyed along with the rest of the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015. Locations of Warp Gates Warp gates are found on thousands of worlds. The following is a confirmed list: *Aiur *Char (Fist of Ulrezaj, may have been destroyed) *Ehlna *Shakuras (destroyed, along with whole planet) *Unnamed snow planet *Unnamed pink-skied sanctuary world Notes In StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters, the last functional warp gate on Aiur is shown to be disabled by Jim Raynor and Fenix, and is later repaired and used by Jacob Ramsey to escape the planet, and utilized once again during the End War for Amon's Forces to invade Shakuras. This contradicts the StarCraft mission "Emperor's Flight", where the warp gate self destructs to allow Raynor and Fenix to make their escape from the UED. References Category:Xel'naga buildings Category:Xel'naga technology Category:StarCraft Protoss NPC buildings